It is known to remove hair on body surfaces like skin portions of the arms or legs, for example. For such hair removal, handheld, motor-driven devices are used. For example, motor-driven epilators or shavers are widely used. However, epilating can be a procedure in which a user may experience pain. In WO 2009/150607 A2, a stimulation to the skin immediately before hairs are extracted from the skin (or after the removal of hair) is provided in the form of an epilator having a massage roller. The massage roller comprises pairs of elementary massaging members positioned in a V-shape relative to each other. As a further example, WO 2009/104124 A2 describes an epilator with interchangeable caps, which are coupled to a driving means of the epilator for vibrating, such that a user of the epilator experiences a vibration on the skin. The vibration may cause the skin to be at least partially anaesthetized before the hairs are epilated. As a further example, for moving the shear head of a shaver more smoothly over the surface of the skin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,127,675 describes a skin stretcher that is mounted parallel to the shear head. An adjustable gap is provided between a skin abutting portion of the stretcher and the shaving head. The edge of the skin stretcher defines the shape of the gap, which allows adjusting how much the skin is to be stretched; for example, by adapting the gap so as to be wider in the middle, less skin tension in the middle of the skin stretcher is achieved. However, it has been shown that during hair removal, pain may still be experienced to a rather unpleasant degree.